onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Strawberry
|hair = Czarne |eyes = Fioletowe |birthday = 5 stycznia |affiliation = Marynarka |occupation = Wiceadmirał |previousoccupation = Kontradmirał |status = Aktywny |abilities = Dominacja |weapons = Dwa miecze |debut = Rozdział 420; 302] |japanese voice = Eiji Takemoto}} Strawberry to oficer Marynarki i jeden z pięciu wiceadmirałów, którzy przeprowadzili Buster Call na Enies Lobby. Wygląd Strawberry jest dosyć wysokim mężczyzną o bladej cerze. Zazwyczaj jego podłużne, niebieskie oczy są przymknięte (lub zamknięte), a na jego ustach gości wyraz zniesmaczenia pomieszany ze znudzeniem. Podczas Buster Call pod jego kanciastym nosem znajdowały się długie, zadbane, czarne wąsy, które po obu stronach ust opadały na dół, gdzie łączyły się z długą, delikatnie postrzępioną, czarną brodą sięgającą aż pod szyję. Wiceadmirał posiadał również smukłe, kanciaste uszy, które z wyglądu przypominały elfie. Pod jego wysoką czapką znajdowały się nie tylko sztywne, czarne włosy postawione na baczność, ale też głowa o długości około pół metra. Na wojnie na Marineford wiceadmirał posiadał jeszcze dłuższą brodę, która sięgała mu do brzucha oraz imponującą fryzurę, która stała się wysoka niczym drapacz chmur. Strawberry sprawiał również wrażenie osoby, która przybrała na wadze, co najlepiej było widać na przykładzie jego muskularnej szyi i klatki piersiowej. Jako kontradmirał Strawberry nie miał jeszcze swojej długiej, czarnej brody i o jego zaroście stanowiły jedynie jego zadbane wąsy. W oczy rzucała się niezwykle długa głowa. Jest to o tyle ciekawe, że w Enies Lobby, wydawała się ona krótsza, a przecież nasz marynarz nie mógł obciąć sobie czaszki! W czasach młodości jego głowa wydawał się najdłuższa (czyżby kurczyła się z wiekiem?!). Młody Strawberry był ogolony i na jego twarzy nie znajdował się żaden zarost. Włosy starannie zaczesywał do góry, tak by pokrywały całą jego głowę. Ostatnim co rzuciło mi się w oko, jest pionowa szrama biegnąca od prawego oka aż do ust, której w obecnym wyglądzie wiceadmirała próżno szukać. Podczas Buster Call, Strawberry nosił ciemnoszare spodnie, czarny pasek z szarą sprzączką oraz golf w gołębim kolorze, z ośmioma ciemnoszarymi guzikami. Oprócz tego zakładał białą pelerynę, cechującą się wysokim kołnierzem z dwoma niebieskimi, poziomymi paskami, a także naramiennikami ze złotą torsadą, bordową taśmą, żółtymi bulionami i niebieskim wypełnieniem powyżej. Rękawy płaszcza zdobione były złotymi, falistymi pasami, a mankiety wykończone zostały w bordowym kolorze. Ponadto płaszcz posiadał ogromne, złote guziki i czarne zapięcia. Do tego wiceadmirał nosił dosyć oryginalną czapkę z napisem MARINE i trzema pionowymi paskami o kolorze granatowym, która mimo że posiadała daszek jak większość czapek marynarskich, różniła się od reszty kształtem i wielkością. Była owalna i znacznie wyższa od normalnych czapek - prawdopodobnie po to, by ukryć dosyć ekstrawagancką fryzurę Strawberry'ego. Dodatkowo w okolicach uszu czapka posiadała dwa wąskie, niebieskie paski oraz doczepione białe chusty, na których znajdowała się warstwa czarnego materiału. Ostatnim elementem czapki były złote, ozdobne kółka po obu bokach. Z każdej strony znajdował się pionowy pasek, na którym widniało od pięciu do nawet dziesięciu, pustych w środku kółek (w anime raz było ich pięć, raz sześć, raz siedem, raz osiem, raz dziewięć, a raz nawet 10! W mandze początkowo ich ilość była równa 9, ale potem stopniała do 8. Dodatkowo nie zawsze po obu stronach głowy wiceadmirała znajdowała się taka sama ilość kółek). Największe, które znajdowało się na samej górze, było przyozdobione zielonymi kółeczkami. Pozostałe posiadały wyryty wzór, który przypominał zielone płatki kwiatów. Podczas wojny na Marineford wiceadmirał zakładał jeszcze dłuższą czapkę niż poprzednio i zmienił nieco swoje upodobania, ubierając się niezwykle elegancko. Jak większość wiceadmirałów zaczął nosić stylowy garnitur. Jego własny był dwuczęściowy i składał się z ciemnoniebieskiej marynarki oraz spodni o tym samym kolorze (w jednym z ujęć spodnie wiceadmirała mają wiśniowy kolor, co prawdopodobnie było pomyłką animatorów). Zamiast guzików lub zamka, marynarkę spinały trzy ozdobne, złote sznurki, spinane okrągłymi klamrami (po cztery klamry na każdy sznurek, w tym dwa po każdej stronie). Mimo tego posiadała ona po dwa ozdobne, czarne guziki przy mankietach. Ponadto wiceadmirał zakładał koszulę o siwej barwie, którą rozpinał pod szyją. W płaszczu wiceadmirała zaszła tylko jedna zmiana – niebieskie wypełnienie i bordowa taśma stały się żółte, a co za tym idzie, naramienniki zmieniły swoje barwy na żółto - złote. Wiceadmirał posługiwał się dwoma bliźniaczymi ostrzami. Posiadały one identyczne rękojeści, zakończone sporymi rubinami u złotej głowicy. Trzon mieczy był w różowym kolorze i dodatkowo zdobiły go owalne fasolki, białej barwy. Złote jelce charakteryzowały się na środku oprawionym szarą ramką rubinem w kształcie prostokąta o zaokrąglonych rogach. Ponadto wyróżniały się zaokrąglonymi rubinami, podobnymi do tego znajdującego się w głowicy, tyle że nieco mniejszymi. U nasady ostrza Strawberry'ego były wąskie, ale im bliżej im do czubka, tym stawały się szersze. Warto również nadmienić, że srebrno – czarne ostrza były zakrzywione do wewnątrz. Jako kontradmirał, Strawberry nosił ciemnozielone spodnie oraz marynarkę z pomarańczowymi guzikami, czarne buty, jaśminowy krawat w ciemne plamki, czarną koszulę i marynarski płaszcz – identyczny jak ten w Enies Lobby, który w wewnątrz był szarej barwy (brakowało w nim jedynie dwóch poziomych, niebieskich pasków na kołnierzu). Dodatkowo, tak jak Czerwony Pies, zakładał popularną czapkę z daszkiem z napisem MARINE, która spoczywała na czubku jego długiej głowy. Po starciu z Jinbe, Strawberry miał owiniętą białymi bandażami szyję i głowę. W czasach swojej młodości Strawberry oplatał swoją głowę opaską z napisem MARINE oraz symbolem Marynarki. Nosił również zwykłą marynarską koszulę i chustę, która znajdowała się pod kołnierzykiem, a z przodu była związana na supeł. Galeria Strawberry as a Young Marine.png|Młody Strawberry w marynarcie. Strawberry_Swordstance.png|Strawberry w całości. Strawberry_15_Years_Ago.png|Strawberry 10 lat od rozpoczęcia serii One Piece. Strawberry_Face_15_Years_Ago.png|Twarz Strawberry'ego 15 lat temu. Strawberry_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Strawberry'ego z anime. Osobowość Strawberry jest bezwzględnym osobą, który nie ma litości dla piratów i wykorzystuje ich słabości, gdy tylko nadarza się ku temu okazja. Jest skrupulatnym człowiekiem, który nie ma pojęcia, że istnieje coś takiego jak współczucie czy litość. Nie przeszkadza mu niewolnictwo, co tylko bardziej go pogrąża w moich oczach. Według mnie jest tylko narzędziem, które ślepo wykonuje rozkazy. Rzadko ulega takim uczuciom jak gniew czy złość, a na jego twarzy, niezależnie od sytuacji, widnieje ponury lub nijaki wyraz, który wskazuje na obojętność, a czasem na irytację. Historia Jeszcze będąc kontradmirałem, Strawberry pojawia się w kwaterze głównej Marynarki, by zdać raport swojemu zwierzchnikowi, a mianowicie wiceadmirałowi Borsalino. Oznajmia on przyszłemu admirałowi, że statek pod dowództwem kontradmirała Kadara z G2, został zatopiony. Zdziwiony Borsalino nie mógł zrozumieć czemu jego podwładny zaangażował się w starcie, skoro dostał wyraźne polecenie, polegające jedynie na złożeniu raportu dotyczącego położenia piratów. Strawberry stwierdził, że w momencie gdy marynarze znaleźli się w odległości, z której mogli dojrzeć nieprzyjacielski statek, zostali błyskawicznie otoczeni i zaatakowani przez wrogów znajdujących się w wodzie. Kizaru zareagował na tę wiadomość z charakterystyczną dla siebie manierą i udał, że przestraszył go sposób, w który zaatakowali. Następnie spytał Strawberry'ego, czy zdołał zidentyfikować ryboludzi, którzy znajdowali się na pokładzie statku. Ówczesny kontradmirał odpowiedział, że wśród nich znajdują się piraci Arlonga, czyli grupa, która jeszcze niedawno sprawiała kłopoty w okolicy wyspy ryboludzi. Sprzymierzyli się oni jednak z Fisher Tigerem i od tego momentu zaczęli zapewniać mu wsparcie. Według przyszłego wiceadmirała ich wcześniejsza działalność ograniczała się jedynie do głębin oceanu, ale teraz gdy pojawili się również na powierzchni, okazało się, że są przerażająco potężni. Strawberry dodał również, że ich imiona jak na razie nie są znane, na co Borsalino odpowiedział, że zapowiadają się kłopoty. Trzy lata później kontradmirał Strawberry zastawił pułapkę na Fisher Tigera. Wydarzenie to miało miejsce na rodzinnej wyspie Koali – dziewczyny, która tak samo jak kapitan Słonecznych, była niewolnikiem Niebiańskich Smoków. Okazało się, że Marynarka otrzymała cynk od mieszkańców pewnej wyspy, w którym była mowa o tym, ze Fisher odwiedzi Foolshout. Według Strawberry'ego mieszkańcy tutejszej wioski również zgodzili się na to, by Marynarka urządziła małe zamieszanie, w zamian za przymknięcie oczu na fakt, że Koala jest własnością światowej arystokracji. Następnie marynarz oskarżył Tigera o dwie rzeczy – napaść i ucieczkę, równocześnie stwierdzając, że pirat sam powinien znać swoje zbrodnie. Mimo tego, że rybolud został otoczony, stawiał twardy opór oddziałowi kontradmirała. Jeden z podwładnych Strawberry'ego zauważył zbliżającą się załogę Słonecznych i poinformował o tym przełożonego, na co ten odpowiedział, że to właśnie o nich sporo mówiono w mieście. W anime została dodana scena, w której Strawberry odwraca się w stronę piratów. Ryboludź kierując się w stronę kontradmirała obarcza go winą za napaść na swojego kapitana, a w odpowiedzi słyszy, że atak wymierzony w Fisher Tigera został przeprowadzony dla dobra Sprawiedliwości i zniszczenia Słonecznych piratów. Rozwścieczony Jinbe zaatakował Strawberry'ego, ale marynarz nie zrobił uniku i starł się na pięści z ryboludziem. Ponadto zagroził przyszłemu Królewskiemu Wojownikowi Mórz, że go zabije, na co ten odpowiedział mu, by spróbował, jeżeli jest w stanie. W rezultacie starcia ciężko ranny Fisher Tiger odmówił transfuzji ludzkiej krwi i zmarł, zaś załoga Słonecznych piratów niedługo potem rozpadła się na trzy mniejsze grupy. Później było nam jeszcze dane zobaczyć Strawberry'ego z poważną raną głowy i bandażami na szyi, a także od czoła wzwyż. Kontradmirał znajdując się w kwaterze głównej Marynarki stwierdził w rozmowie z Borsalino, że prawdziwym zagrożeniem jest Jinbe, którego siła, jak wyraził się marynarz - „jest zdumiewająca”. Borsalino nie mógł uwierzyć, że Strawberry dostał takie lanie i po upewnieniu się, że kontradmirał jest cały, zaczął wysłuchiwać wyjaśnień podwładnego. Według niego Arlong uwięziony w Impel Down jest niczym, a prawdziwym zagrożeniem jest właśnie Jinbe. Strawberry dodał, że pobyt na wolności tak brutalnego ryboludzia o niewyobrażalnej sile stanowi poważne niebezpieczeństwo, co dało do myślenia ówczesnemu wiceadmirałowi. Fabuła Incydent na Enies Lobby mały|200px|Strawberry na Enies Lobby. Strawberry był jednym z pięciu wiceadmirałów, którzy w ramach Buster Call zostali wezwani, aby przeprowadzić niszczycielskie bombardowanie wyspy Enies Lobby. Towarzyszyli mu Yamakaji, Doberman, Onigumo i Momonga. Gdy Słomkowym wreszcie udało się oswobodzić Robin, a Luffy nadal toczył zacięty bój z Luccim, Strawberry i pozostali wiceadmirałowie wkroczyli do akcji, rozpoczynając bombardowanie ze swoich okrętów wojennych. Niszcząc wszystko co stanęło na drodze okrętu wiceadmirała, Strawberry skierował się wraz z dwoma innymi statkami w kierunku głównej bramy (okręty pod dowództwem wiceadmirała miały numery 6, 7 i 8). Tam zauważył uciekających przeciwników (olbrzymy, rodzinę Franky'ego, pracowników Galley-La i Yokozunę), a następnie rozkazał skierować w ich kierunku działa. Chwilę później na pokład okrętów wojennych pod zwierzchnictwem Strawberry’ego, zaczęli wchodzić ocalali marynarze i agenci oraz pracownicy Globalnego Rządu. Według ścisłej procedury musieli oni podać: jednostkę, do której należą, część wyspy, za którą byli odpowiedzialni, swój kod w Marynarce oraz okazać zdjęcie potwierdzające tożsamość. Kiedy oddziały Strawberry'ego przyparły do muru uciekinierów i ewakuowały wszystkich mieszkańców wyspy, okręty z rozkazu wiceadmirała ustawiły się w odpowiedniej odległości od głównej bramy, by rozpocząć bombardowanie. Strawberry oznajmił piratom, że opór jest zbędny i jeżeli spróbują uciec, zostaną rozstrzelani. Podwładni byłego kontradmirała potwierdzili Momondze (wyglądało na to, iż jest on głównodowodzącym), że piraci znajdują się tuż przed główną bramą Enies Lobby, co ten przyjął do wiadomości bez większych emocji. Tuż po komendzie wydanej przez kogoś znajdującego się na jednym z trzech statków, rozpoczęło się śmiertelne bombardowanie, które zepchnęło uciekinierów w przepaść. Podczas gdy Luffy toczył zacięty bój z Luccim, jeden z marynarzy pod dowództwem Strawberry'ego zdał przez Den Den Mushi raport. Nadając z północno–wschodniej strony głównej bramy oznajmił, że marynarze i agenci Światowego Rządu zostali bezpiecznie sprowadzeni na pokłady okrętów Marynarki, a około 50 piratów zostało unieszkodliwionych. Według niego na głównej wyspie nie pozostała ani jedna żywa osoba. Później wiceadmirał Onigumo rozkazuje swojemu podwładnemu poinformować pozostałe okręty wojenne o planowanej formacji ofensywnej, która miała otoczyć Słomkowych Kapeluszy i ich sprzymierzeńców. Strawberry szybko dopływa ze swoimi okrętami w wyznaczone miejsce i pomaga utworzyć specjalną formację. Kiedy statki Marynarki otoczyły piratów, również podwładni wiceadmirała ruszyli spróbować swoich sił w starciu z załogą i przyjaciółmi Luffy'ego. Gdy człowiek-guma pokonał Lucciego, wszystkie okręty (w tym także ten Strawberry'ego) otrzymały informację potwierdzającą zwycięstwo pirata. Kiedy Zanbai oraz reszta ocalałych sprzymierzeńców Luffy’ego dała znać przez ślimakofon, że żyje i ma się dobrze, zdenerwowany Strawberry zapytał się swoich podwładnych czy z głośników nie dobiegają głosy piratów, którzy rzekomo zostali unicestwieni przez Buster Call w okolicach głównej bramy Enies Lobby. Marynarze odpowiedzieli wiceadmirałowi, że jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ wszyscy spadli w przepaść i po prostu nie mogli przetrwać takiego upadku. Okazało się jednak, że giganci przyjęli na siebie bombardowanie, a Paulie uratował wszystkich przy pomocy swoich lin. Zrozpaczony Spandam okłamał jeszcze później marynarzy i polecił wszystkim okrętom wojennym zbombardować Going Merry'ego, pod pretekstem rozkazu wydanego przez samego Kuzana. Jego plan spalił jednak na panewce, ponieważ Sanji sprawił, że wszystkie okręty (w tym ten wiceadmirała Strawberry'ego) wpadły w zabójcze wiry wodne i zaczęły strzelać na oślep, powodując kolejne straty. Tuż po tym pojawił się Niebieski Bażant, który określił Buster Call jako "całkowitą porażkę". Wojna na Marineford Strawberry jako jeden z wiceadmirałów, został wezwany do walki w głównej siedzibie Marynarki. Podczas starć widzimy go w towarzystwie innych wiceadmirałów, kiedy piraci rozpoczynają swój szturm. Strawberry stał przed Bastillem, a po jego prawej stronie znajdował się Momonga. Jakiś czas później wiceadmirał pojawił się w momencie, gdy przeciwnicy Marynarki desperacko starali się dopłynąć w okolice placu, na którym znajdowała się platforma egzekucyjna. Według Strawberry'ego nierozsądni piraci stracili trzeźwość myślenia po tym, jak ich statek został zniszczony, a grunt pod ich nogami przestał istnieć. Dlatego też były kontradmirał rozkazał swoim podwładnym celować w piratów, którzy rzekomo stali się łatwym celem. Jednak nieoczekiwanie spod wody wypłynął na powierzchnię jeszcze jeden okręt, który przy pomocy Little Oarsa Jr. zdołał przedostać się na plac i zniweczyć plan Strawberry'ego. Po raz kolejny widzieliśmy wiceadmirała w momencie, gdy Luffy dostał się na platformę egzekucyjną i próbował uwolnić Ace'a. Strawberry rozkazał wtedy marynarzom wycelować w stronę gumiaka i jego przybranego brata. Kiedy pociski poleciały wreszcie w stronę szafotu, było już jednak za późno, by wyrządziły komukolwiek krzywdę, ponieważ Ace został oswobodzony. Kiedy w Marineford zrobiło się naprawdę niebezpiecznie, Strawberry zauważył śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych więźniów z Impel Down, rezydujących wcześniej na poziomie szóstym. Następnie wiceadmirał zaczął zastanawiać się, co robią oni w takim miejscu. Według niego poziom okrucieństwa, które wyrządzili w przeszłości, był tak ogromny, że aby mu przeciwdziałać, ich egzystencja została wymazana z kart historii. Strawberry określił ekipę Czarnobrodego mianem najohydniejszych kryminalistów tego świata i dodał, że Marynarka nie może pozwolić absolutnie żadnemu z nich na powrót do cywilizacji. Najpierw wiceadmirał zwrócił uwagę na Sanjuana Wolfa o przydomku „Kolosalny Okręt Wojenny”, o którym powiedział, że na świecie istnieje tylko jeden taki olbrzym jak on. Następnie rozpoznał Avalo Pizarro, Vasco Shota, Catarine Devon oraz strażnika Impel Down, Shiryuu. Po tym jak załoga Czarnobrodego wykończyła Newgate'a, do Marineford przybył Shanks i poprosił Sengoku o zakończenie wojny. Wiceadmirał Strawberry stał wtedy obok Bastille'a oraz Momongi, ze spokojem słuchając tego, co miał do przekazania admirałowi floty jeden z imperatorów. Umiejętności i moce Strawberry ma uprawnienia do kierowania Buster Call oraz do wydawania rozkazów marynarzom na niższych szczeblach. Jest sprawnym dowódcą, który posiada duże pokłady szacunku i oddania u swoich podwładnych. Ponadto według samego Ody Strawberry świetnie potrafi używać swojej niezwykle długiej głowy (tudzież czaszki), w starciu z przeciwnikami. Oda stwierdził, że obecny wiceadmirał jest całkiem dobry w uderzeniach głową. Dominacja Strawberry zdecydowanie potrafi posługiwać się Dominacją, czyli umiejętnością wyczuwania duchowej energii innych istot. Wiemy to dzięki informacji doktora Fishbonena zajmującego się Cobym, który wspomniał, że każdy wiceadmirał Marynarki oraz wszyscy powyżej tego stopnia są w stanie jej używać. Nie wiemy jednak, które z rodzajów Dominacji Strawberry zdołał opanować, ponieważ nie ukazał nam ich dotychczas w żadnej sytuacji. Bronie Wiceadmirał posługuje się dwoma bliźniaczymi ostrzami. Posiadają one identyczne rękojeści, zakończone sporymi rubinami u złotej głowicy. Trzon mieczy jest w różowym kolorze i dodatkowo zdobią go owalne fasolki, białej barwy. Złote jelce, charakteryzują się na środku oprawionym szarą ramką rubinem, w kształcie prostokąta o zaokrąglonych rogach. Ponadto wyróżniają się zaokrąglonymi rubinami, podobnymi do tego znajdującego się w głowicy, tyle, że nieco mniejszymi. U nasady ostrza Strawberry'ego są wąskie, ale im bliżej im do czubka, tym stają się szersze. Warto również nadmienić, że srebrno – czarne ostrza są zakrzywione do wewnątrz. Wiceadmirał obie szable dzierży w dłoniach w specyficzny sposób, ponieważ łapie je odwrotnie, a mianowicie w taki sposób, że ostrza kieruje równocześnie do boku i na zewnątrz oraz do dołu. Obecnie nie wiemy jaki jest poziom szermierki Strawberry'ego, ale ze względu na jego rangę, możemy spokojnie przyjąć, że posługuje się on białą bronią w stopniu przekraczającym przeciętne. Warka wręcz Jako kontradmirał, Strawberry pokazał, że umie świetnie walczyć na pięści, ponieważ niemal dorównał w tej sztuce Jinbe, gdy obaj bili się na śmierć i życie. Fakt, że marynarz oparł się Ryboludzkiemu Karate i to w walce z mistrzem tego stylu, może budzić podziw (zwłaszcza jeżeli weźmiemy pod uwagę fakt, że przy pomocy tego stylu, ledwo żywy Jinbe, zdołał zablokować śmiertelny cios Czerwonego Psa na wojnie w Marineford). Główne walki * Strawberry i Marynarka kontra Fisher Tiger * Marynarka i Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz kontra Piraci Białobrodego i ich sojusznicy Niekanoniczne walki * Strawberry kontra Jinbe Ciekawostki * Wydłużona głowa Strawberry'ego jest podobna do tej, która charakteryzuje Fukurokuju, czyli jednego z siedmiu bogów dobrego losu. W japońskim folklorze jest on często przedstawiany z wyjątkowo wysokim czołem/głową. * W 64 tomie SBS, czytelnik o przydomku Mami, który nazwał Odę penisem, zadał twórcy pytanie o następującej treści – Co znajduje się wewnątrz głowy wiceadmirała Strawberry'ego? Mangaka odpowiedział: Po pierwsze, przestańmy z taką łatwością nazywać ludzi penisami. Co się tyczy wiceadmirała Strawberry'Ego, który pojawił się już kilka razy np. podczas ataku Buster Call czy wojny w Marineford; z tego co pamiętam miał on wtedy czapkę, która zakrywała jego głowę. Każdy myślał wtedy „Och, co za wysoka czapka”. Jednak w ostatnich wspomnieniach, które miały miejsce na wyspie ryboludzi, został on ukazany w bandażach, które owijały jego głowę, aż po sam czubek. Innymi słowy, oznacza to, że Strawberry jest człowiekiem o długiej głowie. To nie jego włosy są takie długie. Długogłowy człowiek z długą czaszką jest poprawną odpowiedzią. Jest on również całkiem dobry w uderzeniach wyprowadzanych głową. Nawigacja de:Strawberry en:Strawberry it:Strawberry [ca:Straweberry Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Wiceadmirałowie Kategoria:Byli kontradmirałowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy